The present invention relates to an electronic device and more particularly to technology useful for an electronic device as a constituent element of a wireless communication system.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-313594 describes a structure in which a sensor control layer and an RF layer are arranged so that a surface on which a sensor control portion is formed and a surface on which an RF portion is formed are in contact with an MEMS layer, and the MEMS layer is sandwiched between these layers.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2006-505973 describes a technique that an antenna area is located over a substrate and a die includes an RF terminal.
WO 2010/026990 describes a technique that a transmitting circuit package and a receiving circuit package as high-frequency circuit packages are mounted over an antenna substrate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-207797 describes a technique that an RF interface block for converting a processed sensing signal into a high-frequency signal is provided.